Journey
by Degen
Summary: Appear ... explore... survive?


Chapter 1 Start

Five days... ten... fifteen... twenty days...

Thirty... days...

Have passed... since I found myself. My thoughts as if roaming around the unfamilliar sights, taking in new views that my eyes could not understand My thoughts that roam this planet ... this planet... on the edge of annihilation...  
Here ... in a stable orbit around a black hole... much to my surprise.

Where am I? How did i get here? ... How is this possible? How it happened?...

I've asked myself those questions more times than I can remember...

To tell you the truth... i can't recall even my own name...

I've been stranded here, on this rock that doesn't seem to have an end to the wonders it holds, for over 13 'Void' Cycles... or in solar cycles, 55 years...  
Now before you start assuming, there are some things I think I should mention.  
13 Void cycles... or 55 years... amounts to almost half a million hours on Earth.  
That's assuming one day is only 24 hours long...

Here, however, the day night cycle is a bit more... extravagant... than the Earth's...

36 hours of light from the orbiting red and yellow giant stars, roaming around with us... along with one, lonely white dwarf star which seems to act as a moon ...  
...followed by the night cycle for 10 hours more. A total of 46.

The residents of the planet don't seem to be bothered by the fact their home is constantly on the brink of destruction... In fact, I find it hard to believe...  
that in this kind of environment... there can be so much life... so much... going on... Life forms coming and going with a sense of urgency so as to not waste precious time...

Wondrous machines seemlessly float just above ground, either be it for transport or construction or even simple indicators... Robotic legs dig deep inside the the planets crust, sprouting beams of light into the sky... only to create ... life.  
Pouring out through floating rings, using unknown energy, in the sky are, what I imagine to be, more and more diverse forms of life not from this world... or any other that i've seen.

Such wonders I have witnessed, such marvel... Even when coming to the conclusion I was at the pinnacle of human knowledge and evolution alike... I knew nothing...  
I knew nothing, so I decided I would learn as much as I could. I would study the culture, the architecture, the landscape, the soil... I would steal machinery or even beg for scraps at first... Oh how those first days were...  
But then... one day, I came by an abandoned starship. It took a while to get it flight-ready, but time was not an issue any more...

I would go in orbit and survey the planet. It was purplish-green, with a blue halo around the atmosphere... The two red and yellow stars were spinning around each other and simultaneously around me and the planet. While the white dwarf was closer than the two stars, it didn't give off light as much as the two others... instead, it would give heat. Warmth. Coating if you will...  
What gave the planet it's purplish-green hue was the color of the vegetation, soil and minerals on the planet's surface. The blue halo, I theorized,  
was a result of a portion of the recieved light from the 2 stars and the white dwarf being taken away by the Black hole...

The planet's surface was habitable even in these absurd "natural" conditions. There was water from the ice-caps of the planets three poles Ednoled, Dvestazi and Tripol, as they were named by the native.  
The poles were surrounded by land. Yes. Land. Each of the poles formed what appeared to be a crater when viewed from orbit, which was filled with drinkable water, coming from the planets crust.  
And on the surface at the edges of those craters... you could look... and think you've come by a wall tall as much as twice Mt. Everest, if not more.  
And inbetween that wall there would be cracks... where water would pass through... folming all kinds of rivers forming deltas, estuars as big as the Amazon river...  
only on a much bigger scale... The planet was incredibly ... well... big.

Yes... the magnetic field was a wonder of its own... but it would NOT help withstand the force of the black hole... So how?.. ... Plants... animals... life forms, most of which could communicate between each other, not through orifices, like humans... but through sheer thoughts... feelings... emotion... They would be aware of the forces around them and would act as required to uphold... balance...

Despite everything so far... They have not shown hostility or fear of a new creature treading on their sacred soil.  
They have not shown that they fear anything...  
Is it because they think too highly of themselves?.., To this day, I still don't know...

I have grown accustomed with the daily life on this forsaken part of the galaxy... Even if the food is strange... even if they don't wear clothes... even if they mate and reproduce as fast as bacteria does in favorable conditions... It's fine!... Everything is ... fine.

============================== Chapter 1 End ===================================

In the next episode of Dimi's made up world.

Will the aliens do something to our main character? Is hentai a requirement to keep reading?  
Tentacles?

Find out next episode on Dimi's Journey


End file.
